Życie codzienne samotnego wilka
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Jeden dzień z życia Remusa Lupina. Po pełni. Tekst napisany na akcję mikołajkową na forum Mirriel.


**Oświadczenie:** Postacie i miejsca należą do J.K. Rowling, a ja nie nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści materialnych

 **Autor:** Zaczarowana

 **Tytuł:** Życie codzienne samotnego wilka

 **Liczba słów:** ~ 2000

 **Beta:** brak

 **A/N:** Tekst, który wam prezentuję powstał na akcję mikołajkową, na forum Mirriel, do życzenia Andromedy Mirtle. Treść życzenia brzmiała: Codzienne życie Remusa Lupina między śmiercią Jamesa i Lily a rozpoczęciem pracy w Hogwarcie. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

 **Życie codzienne samotnego wilka**

* * *

Remus westchnął cicho, zmęczony po minionej pełni. Księżyc zaszedł niecałą godzinę temu, ale mężczyźnie dopiero teraz udało się stanąć na nogi, choć nadal wszystko go bolało. Czuł się okropnie i marzył o kilku godzinach snu. Na prawym ramieniu, miał świeże zadrapanie; ciągnęło się od barku aż do łokcia i było głębsze niż te, które miewał zazwyczaj, więc było do przewidzenia, że tym razem zostanie mu paskudna szrama. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał poczekać, aż rana sama się zagoi, bo większość mikstur na wilkołaki działała znacznie słabiej, niż na czarodziejów. Wiedział, że choć eliksiry zmniejszą trochę ból i zmęczenie, to nie wyeliminują ich całkowicie i będzie odczuwał skutki pełni przynajmniej przez kolejne dwie lub trzy doby. Udał się do znajdującej się obok sypialni i szybko narzucił na siebie jakieś ubranie. Przeczesując dłonią swoje jasne włosy, zastanawiał się, czy ma jeszcze odpowiednie eliksiry i maść przyspieszającą gojenie, czy wykorzystał wszystkie zapasy w poprzednim miesiącu; zaczynał tracić już rachubę. Jeżeli ich już nie ma, to będzie musiał tym razem obejść się bez nich. Przecież już nie raz był w podobnej sytuacji i jakoś dawał radę, więc dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

Przechodząc korytarzem, zajrzał do wyznaczonego na czas przemian pomieszczenia, które bardziej przypominało teraz pobojowisko, niż pokój. Stary materac, stanowiący właściwie jedyne umeblowanie pomieszczenia, był w strzępach; na podłodze i ścianach pojawiło się wiele zadrapań. Wszędzie walały się kawałki podartego materiału. Jednak tym, co zaniepokoiło go najbardziej, była pęknięta szyba w oknie — jeszcze nie wybita, ale niewiele brakowało. Doszedł do wniosku, że jak tylko trochę odpocznie, to będzie musiał wzmocnić zaklęcia rzucone na pomieszczenie, ponieważ najwyraźniej w ciągu kilku ostatnich nocy osłabły bardziej niż przypuszczał, że mogą. Wiedział, co to znaczy: bestia, która w nim siedzi, ponownie zaczęła rosnąć w siłę, a to wcale mu się nie podobało. Będzie musiał poszukać jakichś silniejszych zaklęć ochronnych i zabezpieczających. Znowu. To zaczynało się robić męczące i coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Pomyślał, że może warto będzie spróbować innej metody nakładania zaklęć. W którejś z ostatnio nabytych książek, traktującej o obronie, przeczytał, że sposób i kolejność ich nakładania może mieć znaczenie, w pewnych przypadkach. Po cichu liczył, że to rozwiąże jego problem przynajmniej częściowo. Mężczyzna postanowił, że w najbliższym czasie będzie musiał odszukać tę książkę i przejrzeć temat dokładniej niż przy jej zakupie. Nie zawahałby się użyć tego sposobu, jeśli tylko miałoby to powstrzymać szalejącą bestię. Chociaż zdecydowanie lepiej i bezpieczniej byłoby, gdyby była przy nim osoba — najlepiej mająca zdolność do przemiany animagicznej, bo tylko wtedy nie byłaby narażona na atak — wystarczająco stanowcza, by być w stanie okiełznać szalejącego wilkołaka, tak jak kiedyś radzili sobie z tym James, Syriusz i Peter. Na wspomnienie przyjaciół poczuł ostre ukłucie bólu. Szybko jednak odegnał od siebie ponure myśli i spróbował wziąć się w garść. Stłumienie tęsknoty nie było łatwe, ale po kilku chwilach, jakoś zdołał się opanować.

Pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i powolnym krokiem przeszedł do kuchni. Z jednej, z zabezpieczonych zaklęciami i hasłem szuflad wyjął swoją różdżkę. Schował ją tutaj trzy dni temu, kiedy zaczął odczuwać wpływ wschodzącego księżyca w pełni. Robił tak, odkąd kupił ją na Pokątnej, przed pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie, dzięki temu nie została do tej pory zniszczona i nadal była w doskonałym stanie. Zapobiegliwość była jedną z cech, które wyrobił w sobie, od czasu kiedy został ugryziony przez Greybacka. Powlókł się z powrotem w stronę pokoju, rzucił niewerbalne _Reparo_ i obserwował jak materac i szyba wracają do swojego poprzedniego stanu. Kolejne zaklęcie i rysy na ścianach i podłodze zmniejszyły się, by po kilku chwilach zniknąć całkowicie. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do okna i otworzył je na oścież, by wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. Zapach własnej krwi drażnił jego wrażliwy nos, przypominając, jak żałosny był. Drugi raz tego ranka udał się do kuchni. Nastawił wodę, by zaparzyć sobie mocną herbatę, na śniadanie nie miał w tym momencie ochoty. W międzyczasie, z jednej z szafek wyciągnął maść i rozsmarował ją na nowej ranie. Wiedział, że to pomoże przynajmniej częściowo. _Kolejna blizna do kolekcji_ pomyślał ze smutkiem.

Kiedyś było lepiej, wtedy gdy podczas pełni byli z nim jego przyjaciele. Tęsknił za nimi. Brakowało mu beztroskiego podejścia do życia, które cechowało Jamesa i Syriusza; bezwarunkowej dobroci Lily i nawet Petera, który jakiś czas przed swoją śmiercią stał się trochę bardziej wycofany. Remus to widział, ale nie był w stanie wyciągnąć od przyjaciela powodu zmiany jego zachowania, mimo wielokrotnych prób. Bardzo żałował, że czas, w którym miał ich wszystkich przy sobie, minął i nigdy nie wróci. Brakowało mu ich wszystkich i każdego z osobna. Nawet Syriusza, który dopuścił się najgorszej zbrodni: zdrady przyjaciół. Nadal miał do niego o to żal, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wcześniej był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. _Skoro masz go za zdrajcę, to dlaczego próbowałeś dostać przepustkę do Azkabanu i spotkać się z nim? Dlaczego walczyłeś w ministerstwie, żeby załatwić mu uczciwy proces, którego z niejasnego powodu mu odmówiono?_ Szeptał zdradziecki głos w jego głowie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nawet pomimo zachowania Blacka, chciał pozostać lojalny, wobec osoby, którą miał za przyjaciela.

Właściwie wszystko zaczęło się sypać, kiedy Łapa i Rogacz zaczęli podejrzewać go o zdradę i odsunęli od siebie i od małego Harry'ego. Starał się im udowodnić, że nie był zdrajcą, ale nie ufali mu i oddalali się od niego z każdym dniem. Wielokrotnie próbował sobie wmówić, że nie ma do nich o to pretensji, ale prawda była zupełnie inna. Czuł się zraniony ich postępowaniem i decyzjami. W tamtym czasie jedynie Lily wydawała się mu ufać — za co był jej wdzięczny — ale niestety to nie wystarczało dwojgu jego przyjaciół.

Czasami Remusowi wydawało się, że lata spędzone w Hogwarcie były tylko pięknym snem. Zapytany, bez wahania mógłby przyznać, że to był niemal najlepszy czas w jego życiu. Niemal, bo miał on na sobie jedną skazę — likantropię. Gdyby nie to przekleństwo, to mógłby tamten czas określić jako idealny. Miał wtedy oddanych przyjaciół, którzy nauczyli się animagii, by być z nim podczas przemian. Był im za to wdzięczny, bo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak dużo wysiłku musieli w to włożyć. Animagia to zaawansowana dziedzina transmutacji i nie każdy ma predyspozycje, by zmieniać się w jakiekolwiek zwierzę. Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, które i tak niczego nie przynosiły. Dopił zimną już herbatę, po czym rzucił szybkie _zaklęcie czyszczące_. W szafce przy oknie znalazł ostatnią fiolkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Musi zaopatrzyć się w nowy zapas. Doszedł do wniosku, że przyda mu się kilka godzin snu i skierował się do pokoju. Zasnął, zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Obudził się jakiś czas później, czując się trochę lepiej. Rzucone _Tempus_ podpowiedziało mu, że przespał prawie dziesięć godzin. Kolejnym zaklęciem doprowadził do porządku swoje pomięte ubranie, potem przygotował sobie kilka kanapek i drugą herbatę. Po posiłku wziął różdżkę i wyszedł z domu, uprzednio zamykając okna i blokując kominek, a później drzwi.

Pierwszym miejscem, w które się udał był cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka. Przychodził tutaj przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, by odwiedzić grób Lily i Jamesa, o który dbał najlepiej, jak potrafił. Usiadł na wyczarowanej dawno temu ławce i ponownie odczytał cytat, który Albus postanowił umieścić na płycie nagrobnej. _„Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany"_. Remus już nie raz zastanawiał się, dlaczego Dumbledore wybrał akurat takie zdanie. Zapytał go nawet o to, ale mężczyzna nie udzielił mu żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi, powiedział jedynie, że ten cytat wydaje się dobrze pasować do Potterów. Jednak wilkołak wiedział swoje. Podświadomie czuł, że to coś ważnego. Doszedł do wniosku, że dyrektor miał w tym jakiś cel, ale nie był w stanie pojąć jaki. Być może miała to być dla kogoś wiadomość. Tylko dla kogo i co miała oznaczać? Jedyną osobą, która przychodziła mu do głowy, był Harry, ale to był irracjonalny pomysł, bo przecież chłopiec do tej pory nie był na ich grobie. Wiedziałby, gdyby to się zmieniło, bo obłożył tablicę nagrobną zaklęciem alarmującym, które informowało go o każdej pojawiającej się tutaj osobie. Nie przychodziło tutaj zbyt wiele osób, oprócz niego i Severusa Snape'a, ale ślizgon zjawiał się na cmentarzu tylko 31 października, każdego roku. Poza tym, czasem przychodził Hagrid, Minewra i Albus. Zatem to nie mogła być wiadomość, no, chyba że miała być ważna bezterminowo, to wtedy miałoby sens. Nadal jednak nie rozgryzł, jaki powinna nieść przekaz, zwłaszcza dla Harry'ego. Dla niego nie miało to żadnego sensu, ale Albus był znany z tego, że często działał z dużym wyprzedzeniem.

Przez jakiś czas siedział w ciszy i wspominał swoich przyjaciół i cudowny czas, zanim Syriusz ich zdradził. Znowu poczuł ukłucie bólu i złości na dawnego przyjaciela. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Łapa mógłby postąpić w podobny sposób. Sam nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał o zdradzie przyjaciół, to było niedopuszczalne. _Wygląda na to, że jednak nie wszyscy w tej grupie mieli tak wysokie poczucie lojalności_ , pomyślał z rosnącym gniewem. Wiedział, że złość nic nie zmieni, ale myśląc o Syriuszu, nie potrafił utrzymać nerwów w ryzach, a już zwłaszcza ledwie kilka godzin po pełni, kiedy wciąż bardziej był wilkiem niż człowiekiem. W tym jednym zgadzał się z bestią: zdrada to straszna zbrodnia. Przypuszczał, że jego oczy są teraz bardziej złote, niż zielone, ale nieszczególnie o to dbał, bo na cmentarzu nie było nikogo, prócz niego. Starał się uspokoić i myśleć racjonalnie, ale przepełniająca go tęsknota i żal, nie pozwalały mu na to. Z jego oka spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Kilkanaście minut zajęło mu uspokojenie się. Kiedy był pewien, że w szale nie rzuci się na pierwszą napotkaną osobę, aportował się do Surrey.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien tutaj przychodzić, ale ani tym razem, ani nigdy wcześniej, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien nawet wiedzieć, gdzie Harry się znajduje, bo to mogło być niebezpieczne, ale mało go to obchodziło. Chciał na bieżąco wiedzieć, co dzieje się z chłopcem, którego traktował jak część swojej sfory. Poczucie winy wzbudzał w nim jedynie sposób, w jaki zdobył informację, o miejscu zamieszkania syna przyjaciół. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że upił Hagrida i wtedy wypytał go dokładnie o wszystko, ale skutecznie je tłumił. Tłumaczył sobie, że robi to wyłącznie dla dobra Harry'ego. Tuż po wojnie chciał zaadoptować chłopca, ale Dumbledore sprzeciwił się temu pomysłowi i nie chciał za niego poświadczyć. Wiedział, że ministerstwo nie pozwoliłoby mu na adopcję chłopca, ale sprzeciw Albusa, sprawił mu przykrość.

Aportował się w pustym zaułku, niedaleko uliczki, na której mieszkali Dursleyowie, razem z Harrym Potterem, który — o ile Remus nie pomylił się w obliczeniach — za miesiąc zacznie drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Przez zmęczenie, prawie się rozszczepił. Wyszedł z cienia i powoli ruszył wzdłuż uliczki Privet Drive, by po kilku minutach dotrzeć pod numer czwarty. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zielonookiego chłopca, wyrywającego chwasty na rabatce. Wiedział, że siostra Lily traktuje go dużo gorzej, niż własnego syna i nawet nie oddaje mu prezentów, które wysyłał dla niego co roku na święta i urodziny, ale niestety nie mógł interweniować, jeżeli nie chciał stracić możliwości odwiedzania i doglądania go. To była chyba jedyna rzecz, która trzymała go przy zdrowym rozsądku.

Niemniej, nie zaprzeczał, że chętnie wszedłby teraz na posesję Dursleyów i postraszył ich, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie chciał ujawnić tutaj swojej obecności. Poza tym zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na dom skutecznie blokowały mu przejście. Podszedł tak blisko ogrodzenia, jak pozwoliły mu na to osłony. Chłopiec był bardzo chudy, a duże, workowate ubrania, które miał na sobie, tylko potęgowały to wrażenie. Kierunek wiatru zmienił się i do jego wrażliwego nosa dotarł zapach chłopca. Pomogło to Remusowi odrobinę ukoić skołatane nerwy. Zapach jednak zmienił się odrobinę, ale zmiana nie była przyjemna. Wyczuł, że nastolatek jest smutny i odczuwa wielką samotność. Zapragnął wesprzeć go w jakiś sposób i porozmawiać z nim, ale Harry nawet go nie zauważył, a im bardziej wilkołak napierał na zasłony, tym bardziej go odpychały. Westchnął cicho i ruszył w miejsce, w którym się tutaj aportował. Po chwili był we własnym domu. Bardzo chciałby mieć szansę, poznania Harry'ego tak naprawdę i porozmawiania z nim przez moment, ale w najbliższym czasie najwyraźniej się na to nie zapowiadało.


End file.
